


Let Me Help

by LavenderRoseUmbreon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Gloria, Mentions of other Gym Leaders, Relationship(s), Self-Insert, Sexual Content, mentions of Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderRoseUmbreon/pseuds/LavenderRoseUmbreon
Summary: Piers is having a case of writer's block.  Reader decides to help him with the situation.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Let Me Help

Piers and I met a little over a year ago in Wyndon. I was a contestant in the Gym Challenge and had managed to make it to the Championship Tournament. At the tournament, the two of us faced off against one another until I had Piers down to his last Pokémon. My Dragapult stared down across the field at Piers’ Obstagoon, and using only two moves, Dragapult took down Obstagoon. Piers and I walked to the center of the field to shanks hands.  
“You did good,” muttered Piers with a tired smile. “I expected as much, considerin’ how you whooped my arse at my own Gym.”  
I smiled brightly. “Thanks! You put up a good fight too.”  
When Piers shook my hand, it felt like electricity shot through my hand. I looked Piers’ tired eyes, and I could have sworn I saw them a spark in them for a millisecond.

It wasn’t until later that I got to know him. Later, after all of Rose’s treacherous plans had been exposed, and after a kid named Gloria win the tournament and battled Leon.  
Leon managed to have a proper battle with Gloria after Rose’s destructive plans and lost his title to her. When they happened, a grand party had been thrown for the new Galar Champion. The Gym Leaders were required to come, and all the Gym Challengers were invited. Other important figures from the region showed up, including people who would sponsor next year’s challenge. Cameras were rolling the entire time, trying to capture what they could. Of course, interviews were being conducted with the various contestants and Gym Leaders, but especially with Leon and Gloria.

I didn’t know many people there. I was a bit newer to Galar, coming from the Hoenn region. It had been four years since I had moved, and I still carried a heavy accent from Hoenn. It didn’t help matters much that I was on the quieter side. Standing off to the side, I silently observed the guests and took note of things. Bea and Allister were close, it seemed, and were at a table taking a break from interviews. Gordie was trying to act like a hot shot despite his mother gushing over how well he did in the Gym this year to one of Gordie’s friends. The other Leaders were conducting interviews or talking with potential sponsors. I could spot all Gym Leaders except one...  
“Parties ain’t yer thing, huh?,” came a silky, melodic voice.  
Startled, I turned to your right and found the now former Dark Type Leader standing there, holding a wine glass. Piers had a slight smirk on his face.  
I let out a sigh. “Not really, I barely know anyone here. I was talking with Raihan, Milo, and Kabu earlier, but that’s about it. Everyone else is caught up with an interview or talking with a sponsor.”  
Piers was looking at me with a thoughtful look on his face while I spoke. After a few seconds of silence, he motioned to a table. “Wanna come sit wi’ me?,” Piers offered, his deep voice caressing my ears.  
Eyes widening, I nodded. “Sure. Let me get a refill on my drink and I’ll be over.”  
Piers laughed softly and gave me a sly grin. “Don’t fill it too full. I may be able to add a little something extra on it, if you want.”  
Raising an eyebrow at him, I went and refilled my glass. Piers’ table wasn’t too far away from the open bar. I sat down next to him, and he surreptitiously pulled out a small bottle of whisky.  
“Want some?,” Piers asked.  
“Yeah sure. Pour some in!,” I said. I took a swallow of it. “Holy shit, that is strong. I like it!”  
Piers smiled slightly at that. “I ‘ave more, of you want.”  
“Haha! Pour some for yourself first. You’re the one who bought it, so you should enjoy some.”  
Piers and I drank the rest of the alcohol pretty quickly after that, which caused me to become tipsy. That didn’t stop me from getting another drink at the bar. Piers was slightly drunk, too, but was able to function enough to walk me home and make sure I was ok. Sometime during the walk home, Piers gave me his phone number – something he has never been known to do.

The next morning, I had a hangover, and stayed in bed. At one point during the day, Piers texted me to see how I was doing. I was confused but pleasantly surprised to see his text – I didn’t remember getting his number the night before. After that, we started talking on a daily basis. A month later we were dating, and I moved into Piers’ apartment shortly after. His little sister, Marnie, and I got along really well.

Now over a year later, Marnie was facing her first year as a Gym Leader in the tournament. Piers was helping her, of course, but she didn’t need much help. Marnie had caught onto the role with relative ease, which left Piers with enough free time to write music – and more time with me.

One afternoon, we were sitting on a blanket on the hill outside of Spikemuth. The tree and bushes there kept us well hidden, making it a perfect place for us to escape and hide. Piers was writing lyrics for a song, and my head was resting on his shoulder while I played with his hair. Piers closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “I’m havin’ writers block. I dunno where ta go from here.” He brought his hand to his face and started rubbing his forehead.  
I looked up at him. He looked more tired than usual, which wasn’t surprising – he had been tossing and turning in bed the past few nights.  
I put my arms around his neck and pulled Piers towards me, holding him in my arms. An idea came to me.  
“What if... there was something I could do to help with that?” I asked.  
“What do you ‘ave in mind?,” questioned Piers.  
With a smirk, I pushed him on his back and straddled him. Leaning down and pulling his choker, I growled into his ear, “Fuck me senseless.”  
Piers’ breathing hitched. His eyes widened, and a smile slowly spread across his face. Drawing my face down, he kissed me. Piers flipped me over so that I was on my back with him hovering over me. Pinning my shoulders to the ground, he attacked my mouth, working his way down to my neck. I moaned when he reached the sensitive spot under my ear. My body involuntarily arched up against Piers.  
Piers took his hands off my shoulders and started to take off his clothes, and I did likewise. In record time, our clothes were off and strewn across the area.  
Piers pushed me on my back, his hands touching wherever they could. He alternated between kissing and biting me on my neck and collar bone.  
“Mmmhmm, yes, more,” I moaned, shuddering involuntarily.  
My hands wove their way into Piers’ soft, luxurious hair. My mouth was kissing whatever part of Piers I could kiss, and my legs wrapped loosely around his waist  
“So gorgeous,” breathed Piers between kisses, “So fucking gorgeous.” He broke away, catching his breath. His hands weaving their way into my hair, he gazed at me with feverish eyes.  
I took advantage of the opportunity. I flipped Piers over in his back and crawled on top of him. He reached up and cupped my breasts, squeezing them. I ran my hands down his body, moving my hips back and forth. Piers grunted, his hips starting to jerk slightly. I reached down and started stroking his dick slowly. Piers let out a loud groan. I circled my thumb around the tip, causing Piers to throw his head back and his hands to grip my breasts tighter. We both moaned in unison. I kept stroking him, occasionally squeezing and increasing speed.  
Placing his hands on my shoulders, Piers flipped me on my back and growled, “On your hands and knees.”  
“‘K,” I said breathlessly.  
Once I was in position, Piers lined himself up with me from behind. He thrust into me, causing both of us to moan.   
“Shiiiit yes,” I cried out.  
Piers started to thrust faster. He leaned over me, panting slightly.  
“Faster, please!,” I begged.  
Piers started slamming into me, each thrust becoming more erratic. Neither of us were going to last much longer.  
“You like that? C’mon, beg for more,” commanded Piers.  
“Ah, please please PLEASE!,” I cried out.  
He grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.”  
Right then, Piers came inside me. I wasn’t far behind.  
We both collapsed on the blanket and sat there for a couple minutes to catch our breath. I finally mustered up the energy to curl up next to Piers. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.  
“Still struggling with writers block?,” I asked.  
“Not anymore,” Piers replied, laughing softly. “I’ll need to have writers block more often, if you continue to ‘help’ me like that.”

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly. Piers managed to finish the lyrics he was working on, and we made it back home in time to see Marnie handing out a badge to a Gym Challenger. The challenger seemed thrilled to meet the former Gym Leader and got Piers’ autograph. After the challenger left, Marnie, Piers, and I headed home to crash into bed. The three of us had had a long day.


End file.
